


Loving Can Mend Your Soul

by Katfish_1967



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katfish_1967/pseuds/Katfish_1967
Summary: A brief look into how NedCan handle a long distance relationship





	Loving Can Mend Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic I did as my part of a writing trade on the Hetalia amino.
> 
> The song is photograph by Ed Sheeran 
> 
> All sentences in italics are the lyrics as they help this story flow better than my usual time skips

**Loving Can Mend Your Soul**

_Loving can hurt._

_Loving can hurt sometimes_.

Matthew always remembers every single word that they scream at each other during an argument. It’s easy to remember when they have so few. They scream until Lars has to excuse himself to calm down and Matthew has tears of frustration rolling down his cheeks. Lars would step back in a minute later, temper under control, and be by Matthews side in a second, rubbing circles on his back and whispering a continuous stream of reassurance that he was here and he wasn’t going to leave.

The fights hurt but they were worth it in the long run.

_We keep this love in a photograph._

_We make these memories for ourselves._

If Lars missed Matthew when he was in Canada all he had to do was open his wallet. Before their relationship, Lars had never opened his wallet as willingly as he did nowadays, but times have changed and so has he. He now has reason to look at his wallet for more than his bank notes.

The photo was taken just after the Canadian army liberated Holland from German control. Matthews arm is slung casually around his unnaturally skinny shoulders, a tired smile on his face as he ignores the small cuts littering his round cheeks. Lars was trying to smile in the picture, that much was clear, but it turned out to look a lot more like a pained grimace.

The distance hurt but it was worth it in the long run.

_You won’t ever be alone._

_Wait for me to come home._

Everything was worth it. The fights, the distance. Even the weird protectiveness from Arthur was worth it, just for moments like this.

Matthew and Lars were tangled together in bed, arms wrapped tight around each other as if they would disappear if they lost contact.

Lars traced his finger across Matthews bare arm, his hoodie draped across the back of a chair. Matthew sighed and moved closer to him, cuddling up against his side as he dozed peacefully, a content smile gracing his face.

Lars lived for moments like this. Moments when it was just the two of them, completely oblivious to their surroundings or the outside world. It was just them and their love. It was perfect tranquility.

And Lars knew that even if there was years of fights and separation between them, if he got to have only five minuets like this it would all be worth it. Anything would be worth it.

Because he loved Matthew, and he knew Matthew loved him. That told him something he hadn’t believed until Matthews face cracked into a grin when the door to his cell opened back in 1945.

It told him that everything would be alright in the long run.


End file.
